Taps for connection to a pipeline are generally known. The taps usually comprise a tap body, one end of which terminates in NPT thread, and the other end of which is designed to mate with a pressure measuring instrument, a manifold, or an adapter. Indeed, some of these taps were stabilized to transfer some of the stress on the NPT threads to the tap body, Several variations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,308; 6,871,881; 7,562,907, and U.S. D541,645, the disclosures of each of which are herein incorporated by reference. However, none of these taps provide a structure, or permit a method, of interrupting the flow through the tap.
The valved tap of the invention may be used as a replacement for any tap, including the stabilized taps of the prior art noted above, in order to cause the interruption of flow through the tap and facilitate downstream installation, removal, maintenance, replacement or repair of downstream equipment, such as piping, fittings, manifolds, transmitters and the like without the need to interrupt fluid flow in the pipeline.